wigopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Straight Outta Compton
link *''Rolling Stone'' link *''The Source'' *Pitchfork Media (9.7/10) link *Robert Christgau (B) link | Last album = N.W.A. and the Posse (1987) | This album = Straight Outta Compton (1988) | Next album = 100 Miles and Runnin' (1990) |}} Straight Outta Compton is a genre-defining gangsta rap album by N.W.A first released in 1988, and later rereleased on September 24, 2002 in a remastered version with four bonus tracks. The album was a hip hop groundbreaker that went on to have an enormous impact on the evolution of gangsta rap. Impact The album was a true underground blockbuster, as it reached double platinum sales status, becoming the first album to reach platinum status with no airplay support. As the hip hop community world wide received the album with a high note, the members of N.W.A. became the top stars for the emerging new era of Gangsta rap while popularizing the rap of Ice Cube. Because Straight Outta Compton was an album featuring recurrent violent & sexual lyrics and profanity, often specifically directed at governmental organizations such as the LAPD, N.W.A always enjoyed a particular repudiation from senate members and FBI who, in an attempt to make the group stop releasing albums, often persecuted them in several indirect and direct forms. This situation persisted over the years with the group's visible head, Eazy-E. In 2003 the TV network VH1 named Straight Outta Compton the 62nd greatest album of all time. It was ranked 10 in [[Spin (magazine)|''Spin's]] "100 Greatest Albums, 1985-2005". In 1998, the album was selected as one of The Source Magazine's 100 Best Rap Albums. It's the group's only album on Rolling Stone's list of the 500 Greatest Albums of All Time (ranked #144), and when comedian Chris Rock wrote an article for the magazine about the 25 Greatest Hip-Hop Albums of all time in 2005, "Straight Outta Compton" was #1 on his list. In 2006, the album was named as one of the 1001 albums you must hear before you die. Seven songs from this album- "Gangsta Gangsta", "Fuck Tha Police", "Straight Outta Compton" Mix, "If It Ain't Ruff", "I Ain't Tha 1", the remix of "Express Yourself", and "A Bitch Iz A Bitch"- were later released on "N.W.A.'s Greatest Hits" Timbaland's album Under Construction II has an intro song called "Staight Outta Virginia," a homage to N.W.A. Likewise, "Weird Al" Yankovic parodied the album's title as ''Straight Outta Lynwood on his 2006 album. Another homage was paid by rapper Young Buck with his album Straight Outta Ca$hville in 2004. "Fuck tha Police" "Fuck tha Police", the album's most controversial track, was responsible in great part for the fame of N.W.A as World's Most Dangerous Group. An excerpt from the lyrics of "Fuck Tha Police": As a result of "Fuck tha Police", on August 1, 1989, an assistant director of the FBI, Milt Ahlerich, sent a letter to Ruthless Records and its parent company, Priority Records. The letter: Track listing Release date confusion ''Straight Outta Compton's released date was often confused at times. Many sites say the album was released in 1988 and some say in 1989. This is because the album was released twice in the late 1980's: first on vinyl in 1988, and later on CD in 1989. The CD version contained more songs than the year-old vinyl version. Album singles Music sample See also *Compton, California *Gangsta rap *West Coast hip hop *Efil4zaggin External links *[http://www.ohhla.com/anonymous/nwa/straight/ Lyrics for Straight Outta Compton] *Video for "Straight Outta Compton" Category:1988 albums Category:1989 albums Category:N.W.A. albums